One Day We Will Sleep For Days
by Ghoul Assist
Summary: Vriska thinks about her life before the War. (Fallout 4 AU w/ a Ghoul Vriska)


Your temporary companion, Aradia leans back against the shambles of the abandoned building. You like her. Unlike other hired help, she didn't point a gun to your face the moment she spotted your missing eye and dying skin. She's one of the better friend's you've made, and you're extremely grateful that she's heading to Diamond City with you.

She could have left after you paid her, but she insisted on coming along. Once the sky began to darken, the two of you have decided to take refuge in one of the buildings near the city. One of the buildings in particular wasn't as much as a wreck as the others. It was missing its roof, but still had four connected walls. Most people wouldn't see this as a blessing, but this little piece of heaven was nothing short of a miracle.

Your campsite was in the middle of the city. It was extremely dangerous to stay around these parts, but after a long day you and Aradia decided, "Fuck it. If anything comes into this building we'll just shoot it into oblivion." So far the plan seems to work.

An old city like this is littered with feral ghouls, Institute synths, raiders, and other genetic monstrosities but it was a literal gold mine for resources. Aradia digs through her pack of loot and reveals a small pack of cigars. She goes to the other side of the small building (if there was a surprise ambush on either side, one of you would be prepared) and sits on the floor. Aradia has one hand on the cigar and let's the other rest on her gun.

You and Aradia are treasure hunters. At one point in your life, you were a raider. But that was decades ago, when all ghouls were treated like crap. Nowadays, you would rather make an honest living. The job was still dangerous, but now you're not taking the lives of innocent people. You've changed your ways, but there are still humans who despise ghouls. They wouldn't even give you a chance to prove yourself civil.

No one would care about another ghoul shot dead on the dirty streets of the Commonwealth. So you tend to take along companions for back-up. Sometimes you'd take Terezi with you, or hell even Eridan. But you don't do it all the time. Sometimes they have work to do, family to take care of. You can't really hinder them with your work. You occasionally post flyers asking for assistance around Diamond City. Unfortunately, these flyers also attract the attention of young naive kids who just want an escape route from their dull life.

You turn those kids down. You decided to learn from your past mistakes and never take a teen with you ever again. (Even if they had potential.) You just can't ever forgive yourself for what had happened to Tavros' legs.

The Commonwealth was no place for the weak and you can't ever remember a time when this hell was anything but.

You glance at Aradia. She's wiping the blood from the corner of her gun. Her expression seems solemn, which looks foreign to her usual bright face. You think she might even look sad. But Aradia grew up in the Commonwealth, not the United States. Some would say these places are one and the same but you know how it was back then.

You still vaguely remember wearing pearls and pretty dresses. You remember reckless nights kissing boys and driving to a local movie with your friends. You never grew up with a knife in your hand or a gun on your waist. You're weak. You know you are. You wish you were born into this world instead of the old one.

Your shoulder begins to ache (and it often does when you think about the old world) so you massage it with the mangle of flesh you consider your "good arm".

The smell of smoke fills your lungs and you notice that Aradia has moved since you've looked up and is now crouching near your side of the building. There's concern in her eyes. She pats your thigh and sits close. She offers you the lit cigar in her hand. Wordlessly you take it. You feel tears in your eyes.

You're jealous of these new humans. Even though they live in a world filled with radiation, mutation, synths and death they will never know how it feels.

To know the world that once was.

To know the life you could have lived.

To have all of it taken away.

Deep down, you're grateful that you ended up as a ghoul instead a pile of radiated dust. Your life isn't what you expected it to be but you have your friends back at Diamond City. You have your brain and luck.

You'll be just fine. But you'll always be longing.

You hold the cigar up and Aradia exhales smoke. You don't react to the toxins and instead raise the cigar to your mouth. She leans against your good side, and despite knowing the girl for a week you move closer to her embrace.

You breath in the smoke and find comfort in the warmth of her body.

You think about nothing as you eventually drift off into sleep.


End file.
